


A Tale of Two Spankings

by SpankedbySpike



Category: CW RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, F/M, Fun, Multi, Other, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are in a Triad with a lovely woman (of your choice) and share with her a domestic discipline relationship. They are in trouble for procrastinating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Spankings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexc_5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alexc_5), [alecx_5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alecx_5).



This wouldn’t do. Her lovers had been at it for three days now, partying like there was no tomorrow. They haven’t seen the inside of their office for a week, the scripts they needed to review were still in the unopened envelopes, and the last decent meal anyone has seen in the house was two mornings ago. Dramatic and unacceptable of course.

The amount of muscles her men had put on wouldn’t suffer from a beer or two, even a whole pack, but sleep deprivation, and forgetting to charge their phones because they were passed out by the pool just would not cut it.

She had traveled all morning and came back to a messy house. Jensen was asleep by the pool, which was stupid because he was burning so easily and Jared for whatever reason was lying by the dog house under the huge willow tree. Quickly dropping her travel back in the walking closet she undressed and took a quick and refreshing shower. Foregoing the bra, she simply put a comfortable pair of panties, a cozy short and a comfy tee. She grabbed few bottles of water from the fridge and went to deal with her lethargic lovers.

She started by pouring down some of the cold water on Jensen freckled torso and he jumped up a foot yelping and lost. She smiled bashfully and as he settled down she bent to kiss him quickly. He smiled back and pulled her to him, she fell between his legs laughing and getting wet as well. They kissed for a few more minutes and it was easy to see how happy he was to see her. His erection was insistent and his hands were roaming all over her body, they both knew where this was going but she had other plans. With both hands on his chest, she pushed him back and whispered.

“Why don’t you go in our playroom? And wait for me on your bench?”

“Love, I want you in our bed, you’ve been gone too long…” He knew he was whining but Jensen was also well aware of what was going on in that room, and he had a hunch it wasn’t going to be the pleasant reunion he had hoped for.

She stood and waited for him to get his footing right and heading towards the house before picking up one of the bottle she dropped and fetching her other boy, Jared. He was now on his side, his tee-shirt bunched at his mid section, his jeans riding low, presenting the perfect target; she did not hesitate and poured some cold water on his heated skin. He rolled on the grass like a big dog and started with the insults before even opening his eyes. _He was going to get Jensen for this!_

“Baby, you’re here!” He was so happy to see she was back he forgot about the abrupt wake-up call. He jumped on his feet, quite the feat for a man of his size and he hugged the living daylight of her. She loved feeling small and weightless in his arms and the spin at the end made her laugh carelessly as happy as he was to be back home.

The kiss was as passionate as Jensen’s and she was quickly breathless.

“Find a corner in the playroom and wait for me Jared!”

“But! I didn’t… Why?”

“Because I said so. And since when do you dispute my orders? You want some extra licks… You just continue this way, Jare!”

He didn’t add a word, just looked down at his feet, shuffled a bit and then darted to find his corner. She slowly went around the pool picking up their shirts, some swim trunks, toys for the dogs and tidying a little.

There was no reason to rush, they deserved to spend some time sobering up and thinking about their untidiness, and the work they haven’t even started... The kitchen was on her way so she stopped to pick a wooden spoon,  a large black plastic spatula, and a kitchen towel that she soaked thoroughly in the sink before going to the well appointed playroom they built.

Jensen was laying on his spanking bench. He was comfortable if not a little dizzy because his head was lower than the rest of his body, but the arms and knees rests did their job well and the naked form of her lover was displayed to perfection.  She walked to him and spanked him with her open hand a couple of times, the blooming of the outline of her hand on his freckled skin was fading too fast but the flinches were a good tell of how much impact the blows had. So she did it again but with the black spatula now, concentrating on the sit spots only satisfied when the squirming of the punished man submitting to her was too intense. She dropped to her knees by Jensen’s head and whispered to him.

“Do you know why instead of enjoying a rump on the bed with the both of you, we are here?”

Jensen eyes were bright, no tears were shed but he felt the sting of that warm up spanking and had already reviewed his options.

“Because we barely worked but partied all the time you were gone?”

“Yes, that’s a good way to say it. What do you think we should do about this?”

“Be disciplined? But I don’t want to. You didn't tell us when you were coming back. Please?”

She stood again, Jensen’s eyes now riveted to her red painted manicured toes.

“So if I am not here, none of the rules we have apply?”

Jensen knew right there he dug his own, very deep, grave...

“Well then Jen, you are going to enjoy the entertainment.”

She turned towards Jared who was lying against his corner, slouching partially, not looking their way at all. Sashaying deliberately, she pinched Jare’s ear and pulled until he was standing straight as an arrow. Perfect posture finally attained, she released his red ear.

He was naked, like Jensen, knowing full well the required attire in this room. She was happy that at least some rules did not have to be re-explained. She pushed her knee between his, forcing him to open his stance, his semi-hard cock peeking in the vee.

“You are thinking about something sexy Jare? I thought we made some things clear last time you spent the afternoon here. “

Jared mumbled, “I remember.” The memory of the long session on the rack was not easy to forget, it helped him regain composure and become flaccid in a moment.

“Are you ready for shooting next week?”

“Nope.”

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Sorry?”

“Why is there an interrogative tilt to that sorry?”

Gosh he had a knack for putting his foot in the mouth sometimes! What he needed was more sleep.

“No baby, I am really sorry. We took it pretty easy this week, and I know we were wrong.”

“True, you were. Back up a bit and touch your toes.”

Jared hated this position; he was build for muscle development not stretching… She knew it and took advantage of the situation. Like for Jensen, she peppered Jared ass with well aimed slaps, drawing her arm back and targeting his sit spot as well, staying on mark until the skin took the red hue she aimed for.

She lowered herself here too.

“Jared what do bad boys deserve?”

“They ought to be punished.” His voice was congested but she heard him clearly.

“Where you and Jensen bad?”

“Yes, luv, we were.”

There was really no reason to deny it at this point. He was sober, wide awake and his butt was hurting, truth would set them free… much faster...

She was tired too so she laid him stay bent, touching his toes feeling the burning stretch on his thighs, getting dizzy, while she went to grab the bottles of water and minutes later brought one to both of her men, releasing them from their positions to refresh themselves a bit. She used the wet towel to quickly wipe the sweat running on their skin and freshen them up. She knew this was just a warm up and soon enough they would end up on her lap, begging for the strapping to stop, promising to be good if only she would bring the discipline to an end, if she would wait…

She didn’t specifically like them crying but she absolutely relished their begging, those rare moments in which the tough boy persona disappeared and they were just hers, in a way no one ever saw them, raw and innocent, nothing left to hide and only love filling their heart, passion and a genuine desire to make things right.

She would hate the strap too, if she was in their position. That was such an unforgiving implement, and she had become an expert at yielding it. But together they found what they needed and spanking her husbands no matter how harsh it must appear to others, works for their little family.

She knew as usual, she would send them to bed with a hug, and a chastity belt on. They'd have a light lunch in the bedroom and they'be grounded there until the next morning with no TV. There was a no play rule for 24 hours following a punishment and that was her only concession to the domestic discipline contract they made. They all would feel the pain of the spanking… And as agreement goes, this one is a proven winner!

The End.

Also posted on my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/37221.html and at the Spanking World Community: http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/90847.html?view=909279#t909279

Thanks for reading and if you have suggestions don't hesitate to contact me ♥

**Author's Note:**

> **Birthday Prompt by alecx_5:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Fandom: Supernatural RPS (J2)_  
>  Pairing: Jensen, Jared and OFC (other female character LoL)  
> Implement: Strap (or more ^^)  
> Genre: Discipline  
> Subject: J2 are in a committed adult discipline relationship with a female character. They all love one another but the female is very strict, not treating them as slaves but correcting them when they break rules or behave badly. Don't really care what they do but I would love for it to be bad enough to call for the boys to be punished severally. She spanks both of them, maybe some corner time and grounding.  
> Notes: I really want the female to be a caring partner, so after she whacks the shit out of them she is very loving, telling them that she forgives them and so on. Crying/guilty boys please! A realistic relationship I guess and I'd like them to for the most part to be equal if that makes any since, she doesn't torture them sexually or demand to be called Mistress. Though I think it would be hot if she never mixes sex and spankings, so after they are punished they have no sex until at least the next day. Who the female is completely is up to you ^_^


End file.
